Sonic Heroes on Summer vacation!
by ZeretulFighterOmega
Summary: WOOT! WOOT! My first fan fiction! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream gets some time off! What craziness will they have in their next adventure? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Heroes having summer vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and any of the characters. They are the property of Sega. If I owned them, I can seriously tell you, they would suck because of me.

Chapter 1: Summer break begins

We all know, all video game characters out there, Mario, Link, Mega Man… all need some time off after each of their games. That includes Sonic as well.

Our blue hedgehog hero, Sonic, came back home from a long day, to his apartment exhausted after acting out for the cutscenes for the new game Sega was making. He fell on to the couch and fell asleep. That was when things were getting quite noisy when Amy was constantly knocking on Sonic's door. Of course, the Amy we know is the one who was seriously in love with Sonic.

"Sonic! Get out here!" Amy yelled.

But Sonic didn't listen. We all know that he doesn't return her love, so he just laid down and tried to ignore Amy's knocks.

For a minute or so, it seemed all that banging stopped, when suddenly, she knocked again continuously.

At first, it would be a little rude not letting at least a friend in, then again, she wouldn't get out of the apartment for what seems hours or so. He had to think of a good solution to this.

He had an idea.

He recorded Eggman's voice in.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Now that I have got rid of that hedgehog, I can CONQOUR THE WORLD! OH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

Amy seemed to be shocked, well, in Sonic's thoughts.

He tried opening the door.

'Whew… she's not here… now to…'

"Sonic! You finally woke up! I was trying to bring my camera with me to take a picture with both of us!" Amy exclaimed as she came out of nowhere, and had a camera on her hand.

'Oh for the love of…' Sonic thought.

Sonic tried closing the door, but Amy just forced it open, and he fell backwards.

Amy took about twenty pictures of her and Sonic together, but Sonic didn't feel like looking good inside the picture. Either ways, Amy just took pictures.

Sonic just asked her if she could leave. Well, you know her; She wouldn't!

"Amy, PLEASE! I'M TIRED!" Sonic moaned.

"Come on, Sonic! We don't do much things together! Lets go for a movie!" Amy encouraged.

"No…" Sonic replied, but Amy just pulled his hand and dragged him to a nearby movie theater anyway.

That was probably, just probably, one of the WORST days Sonic had in his life.

But on the other hand, this WAS the first day of break, for a weekend.

Meanwhile, Tails, Sonic's two tailed fox friend, was repairing the Tornado, and his face had sweat all over his face. He must have stayed up for three days.

"I… have… to bring… this… to… the Sega… for… next… game…" Tails muttered.

Knuckles, on the other hand, stood up three days straight protecting the Master Emerald. Because Eggman, the evil, mad scientist, might do something to it. He was all groggy from lack of sleep. Like Sonic and Tails, he had to get ready for the next game.

Then again, Dr. Eggman was also busy making lots of giant machines Of course, we know the mad scientist as the antagonist in the game.

Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't really that busy, as he didn't really make an important role in the game yet, like Rouge.

The next day of working, all the characters came, but they seemed all groggy, and worked terribly that day.

Yuji Naka, one of the person programming the game, noticed that. He knew, one way or another, that they were in need of break, except Shadow.

"Attention, all characters of Sonic, you are ordered to immediately leave the building!" He announced.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were shoved out of the building, but Yuji Naka decided to make a game only for Shadow. Amy and Cream wondered why they were out there, not working.

"Wha…? We go… got… time off… SNORT." Tails yawned.

"Really? Perfect! We can spend some time off together!" Amy exclaimed as she showed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles a coupon for them to have this "break" in.

Amy ran from them and said, "Have your bags packed!"

Cream flew to her house.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at the two.

"Okay, raise your hand if you are NOT going." Sonic said.

Tails and Knuckles raised their hands, and so did Sonic.

"Agreed." All said in unision.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap! I haven't updated for this long? I have been VERY busy lately. So busy I didn't even have time to get a minute of break. But my school recently got a smokebomb, and the school had some minor damage, but burnt enough for allowing me to stay home. Well, I have time for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic.

Chapter 2: Going somewhere?

The blue hedgehog finally came back to his apartment. Sure, things were crappy, and all. He got suspended for a bit for his next game, and Yuji Naka didn't include Sonic in it (no, it's NOT Shadow the Hedgehog game; it's just a game I made up). He sighed and let the stress go. He laid on his couch and turned on the television for the news.

When he tried clicking on the power button on the remote, nothing seemed to be happening. He checked the batteries. There was still battery life. He then looked at the remote closely. That was NOT the TV remote. But what remote was it?

_What the heck? What kind of remote is this?_

I just said that. Anyway, he looked at the remote a lot more closer than before. He then gasped to see what kind of remote that was.

"CRAP!"

In Tails' workshop, the young fox was in his workshop, having a nice little coffee break with the radio on. As he put the coffee mug on a nearby table, he noticed that the Tornado started shaking.

"Wha…? What the…? What's wrong with the t-t-tornado?" Tails muttered as the tornado shook the entire workshop.

The huge bird went flying ahead by itself. Tails wasn't piloting the thing! What was happening?

Meanwhile, in Sonic's apartment, the young hedgehog tried to remember how he got this remote in his house. As he was thinking, suddenly, the large airplane was flying straight to Sonic's apartment.

"What the…? Aw crap!"

The tornado went straight and…

BOOM.

The Tornado crashed the window and the apartment was about to collapse. Thankfully, it only NEARLY happened. Sonic sighed of relief. No one was hurt…

"OW! I BROKE MY LEG!" A person downstairs screamed.

_It's just one person…_ Sonic thought.

"AAAAA! The airplane hit my funny bone!" Another person screamed, in even more pain.

_Okay, that's two people.._

Then practically everyone in the apartment were yelling and screaming as well.

_Aw crap…_ Sonic thought.

With no home, he had one place to go.

Going to that vacation place with Amy.

-To be continued…-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where are you going?

"Darn it, Sonic! I shouldn't have given that remote to you!" Tails complained as he flew his way to Sonic's home. Of course, those tails wouldn't last long. In any moment he would fall. However, he saw Sonic's apartment ahead… but his tails were too tired. He couldn't fly anymore. A few kilometers away.

Meanwhile, Sonic was talking to Amy on the phone.

"Amy… where exactly are we going for this "vacation" thing?" Sonic asked as he put some bandages on his arm.

"We're going to Tokyo!" Amy replied cheerfully.

"TOKYO? What the heck? We ARE in Tokyo!" Sonc complained as he heard of a young fox screaming as fell down, but decided to ignore that.

"Somewhere else, silly! See you at the train station! Amy said and hung up.

"WAIT! Ah damn it." Sonic muttered as he still heard the young fox screaming, "AAHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SONIIICCCC!"

Sonic pretended he didn't hear that. He went to his room and packed his bags of magazines, boozes, portable video games, and his MP3 Player, and even packed some chilidogs. Then he ran outside his home, after hearing, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WON'T ANYBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" from the same fox voice.

He went took the elevator and was sent downstairs. But as soon as the elevator hit floor 2, it stopped.

"Aw crap." Sonic muttered as he fell from his feet.

He tried banging on the elevator. But no one seemed to be answering. But of course no one answered. A reply? A bang? From an elevator? Was that even possible? The blue hedgehog continued banging. Though it wouldn't help, it was the least he could do to make the elevator work again from getting help.

However, as it banged, the elevator doors fell open. Sonic was about to fall down to the huge pit. But he narrowly saved himself as he got balance again. He took his luggage and looked down. It didn't serious scare him, but one bad bang on a metal below, and his head would be out of commission.

But having a carefree attitude, Sonic simply jumped down and clang on the walls.

"GERONIMO!" Sonic screamed as he fell.

The blue hedgehog saw the first floor in sight. However, before he even landed on it, a metal pump hit Sonic in the foot. Sonic moaned in pain rather quietly. He staggered and slowly but painfully went off the broken elevator. Just as Sonic was out of the building, the tornado fell down and Sonic hurried. Unfortunately, with his injured ankle, he wasn't able to run as fast.

BOOM.

The tornado didn't exactly hurt Sonic, but his legs were stuck.

"Damn! I… have… to… get.., this… thing… OFF!" Sonic shouted out loud as he struggled.

As Sonic struggled, however, a piece of a wing hit Sonic on the head… slightly. Sonic then struggled even more, but the more he struggled, the less things worked out.

However, Tails came as he staggered with some wounds as well.

"Sonic… you… traitor…!" He moaned as he looked rather insane.

"Uh… Tails? You okay, dude?" Sonic asked as he turned around. Well, tried.

"I'll… get you off…"

He helped Sonic push the tornado out of the way, but it moved and hit another part of the apartment.

"You are SO doomed." Tails warned as he looked at the serous damage in the building.

"I know! I KNOW!" Sonic cried as he sobbed babyishly.

Tails slapped his forehead and moved on…

Knuckles, on the other hand, was waiting for some action. He couldn't take it any longer. It was taking too long for either that mad scientist Eggman or that annoying bat Rouge to come and try to steal his emeralds.

_Screw this. No one is gonna get these anyway. I'm going with Amy._ Knuckles thought.

He didn't have much to pack but Chaos Emeralds. He put them in a sac and made a giagantic gate by himself for an hour or so with wood to protect the Master Emerald. But the gate looked a little crummy, and it fell down to pieces.

_Not my problem today._ The wild echidna thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I am SO leaving 

Knuckles was going on his way to find Sonic and Tails. But gravity pulled him to the ground. But unlike Sonic, he was not afraid of Sonic. In fact, why would Knuckles be afraid? If he was, he wouldn't be guarding the Emerald Island by now. And even if he was, he wouldn't fly all that way.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails went to a cafeteria. Tails drank a cup of coffee to wake him up. But too much and he'd be super hyper. Super Hyper Tails perhaps. Sonic had coffee as well, but he had sugar inside it unlike Tails. A sugar cube if you want me to be so specific. Now THAT could be a bit of a problem. Lots of sugar and caffeine… and Sonic would go super duper hyper.

Suddenly, Knuckles flew down to Sonic's apartment. But the bad thing was, he wasn't there.

_Why would he not be here? And why is the Tornado stuck on the apartment?_ Knuckles wondered as his mind asked questions.

"Hey! He's the one that broke our home!" A person shouted as Knuckles faced to him. He had a tattoo on his arms.

"LET'S GET HIM!" A girl about 10 years old yelled back as everyone followed Knuckles, who started running away. He wasn't as fast as Sonic was, but at least strong enough. However, those people held bats, so Knuckles had to run.

As the red echidna ran past the cafeteria, Sonic and Tails sighed and paid the café' owner. They went outside to see Knuckles being chased, so Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and ran like the wind. He caught Knuckles along the way as well and dashed to as fast as he could away from those people.

"Hey, where'd he go?" One woman wondered as she held a broom to whack a red echidna with.

The trio stopped and looked behind to see that they lost them. Sonic grinned and gave two thumbs up.

"Sonic… you FRAMED ME!" Knuckles yelled and tried beating up Sonic. But the blue hedgehog dodged by just moving his face.

"Yeah, I know! But hey, what can we do? Besides, they'd forget it after days later…" Sonic consoled Knuckles happily.

**_-90 years later…-_**

Knuckles the Echidna's funeral…

"Wait… KNUCKLES? That punk that destroyed our apartment?" An old man with a tattoo on his arms shouted.

**_-Back in the present-_**

"Well, enough gabbing out of us. Let's find Amy." Tails sighed and the trio continued strolling to Amy's resort. But it was pretty easy thanks to Sonic's speed. But along the way, Sonic's hand slipped by accident and that left Tails behind.

"SONIC! First the tornado… and now THIS! How much mess can you bring me to?" Tails complained and followed as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Sonic just ran off faster than the young fox was, who was getting tired.

**_Five minutes later…_**

Sonic and Knuckles arrived at Amy's resort. She was there, but she was tired from whatever she was doing now. Sonic and Knuckles shrugged and moved to her. But then went outside.

"Hey Tails! Uh… you better get your bags now! Get yourself ready and… uh… stop swimming…" Sonic called, but no response.

"Tails? Tails? TAILS?"

Still no response.

Still none.

Knuckles stared at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic muttered as Knuckles shook his head.

"You are the stupidest hedgehog I have ever seen. You probably left Tails." Knuckles mumbled.

"I LEFT Tails? What do you mean? I was holding his right hand!" Sonic cocked one eyebrow and replied.

Knuckles slapped his forehead.

"Your stupidness makes you anything but normal." He whined.

Tails tumbled to the resort. He was seen as if his tails weren't going to work anymore.

"Yo Tails! Which hand did I carry you with?" Sonic asked.

"You carried me with your RIGHT HAND! My god!" Tails complained and went to the water to wash his hands.

Amy suddenly woke up.

"Sonic!" She called out loud, which made the blue hedgehog jump.

"What? Oh."

Amy hugged Sonic as if he was going to choke.

"'Nuff, Amy… I need air." Sonic gasped as Amy let go.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ate some food Amy had in the resort. For a few hours, they could at least take a break and relax and help their stress…

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ohhh I hate water!**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all flew to Cream's mansion. While Tails was holding Sonic's hand, Knuckles flew with Amy on his back flying. Knuckles was losing more weight…

"Aw man… you're a little heavier than I thought you'd be…" Knuckles spat those words from his thoughts by accident.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Amy yelled at him.

"Nothing!" Knuckles took the words back.

Meanwhile, Tails was flying and said to Sonic, "Sonic… can I take a break? My arms are really tired and you're so heavy…" Tails complained as Sonic glared at him.

"You're not a girl, Sonic!" Tails grunted.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sonic replied.

_Man, is that guy dumb or what?_ Knuckles thought as he looked at the blue hedgehog flying with a young fox.

But suddenly, Cream came up flying with them. She used her long ears.

"Hello, Mr. Sonic!" Cream greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Ms. Cream…" Sonic returned the greeting.

"It's just Cream, okay?" Tails said to Sonic.

"Well, we're wasting time here. Let's go." Said Knuckles who went ahead.

"He's right."

Knuckles, Amy, and Cream arrived back at the resort with safety, but Sonic and Tails were not as lucky.

"Oo! Oo! Hey Tails, what's that down there? Is that a bunny? Let's see it!" Sonic exclaimed, but Tails gasped and muttered out, "it's Cream, Sonic!"

"Come on, let's see it!" Sonic, not hearing what Tails said to him, shook the young fox.

Tails was losing his tails power and started falling down. The two came down to the water nearby. Tails didn't have much difficulty swimming but for Sonic it was a big problem. Tails took his hand and swam to the resort, which was not so far away.

Sonic gasped in relief while Tails coughed out some water that accidentally went into his mouth.

"Come on, guys. We better go!" Amy cheerfully exclaimed as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gasped again of horror. They had to go all that trouble flying to a ship? This was getting more than just ridiculous.

Thankfully, there was something called "bus stop".

The group waited for what like hours. The bus didn't come. Until it did. Yes, it did. Listening to me?

But even the bus ride took hours.

_My god I shouldn't have taken this trip… it's better to have those emeralds stolen by that bat than this…_ Knuckles thought as he sat down on the bus.

_Why couldn't Sonic just run us there? It would've been much easier that way!_ Tails thought as he got a little upset and tired.

_I like chili dogs._ Sonic thought while he almost drooled. Almost.

_I really hope we can make it in time… if we don't, then my vacation is over!_ Amy pondered with some impatience.

_This is going to be the BEST TRIP EVER!_ Cream said in her mind excitedly.

The group arrived at the harbor, where all the ships were. They took the cruise ship, the kind that was like hotel, in a ship. Almost like Titanic, except it was obviously smaller compared.

"Please show your tickets." A man in front of the interior of the ship asked. Amy, Cream, Knuckles showed their own tickets while Tails showed his and Sonic's. It was almost obvious either Sonic didn't know what ticket was or if he knew how to show a ticket.

The gang went into the ship and took their rooms.

Tails' room had video games, a big TV, and a bed for himself. It was just a typical room for kids like his age. Knuckles had the biggest room of the group. He had a big refrigerator, like other rooms do, except slightly bigger, a large bed, a table with fruits on it already, and a TV slightly bigger than Tails' rooms'.

Amy's room was neat. She had an extra large bed. Probably for her and Sonic. But Sonic already had his own room. Hers was just a typical room with nothing unusual. Same with Cream's.

Sonic's room was the smallest and the crappiest of the group's, or maybe even the whole ship. But Sonic obviously would like it. Either his low IQ or for no reason… or maybe he just pretended he liked it to make himself feel better, which was a little too futile.

_This cruise should better be worth it._ Sonic thought.

**To be continued…**


End file.
